Serializers are used to convert a parallel datastream into a serial bitstream so that it can be stored on a storage medium or transmitted across a network communication link. Serializers may be used in a variety of contexts. For example, serializers may be used within a readout integrated circuit (ROIC). An ROIC is an electrical circuit multiplexer that mechanically and electrically interfaces to a focal plane array sensor to transmit the sensor data to external electronics in order to construct an image.